horror_movie_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The Evil Dead
The Evil Dead is the first film in the Evil Dead series to occur in the Horror Movie Universe. Plot The Evil Dead focuses on five Michigan State University students: Cheryl; her brother Ash; his girlfriend Linda; Scotty; and Scotty's girlfriend Shelly. For their spring break, they venture into Tennessee's hills to vacation in an isolated cabin. There, they find the Naturon Demonto, a Sumerian variation of the Book of the Dead. Additionally, they play a tape of incantations from the book, which unleashes its demons and spirits. Hearing their voices, Cheryl goes outside to investigate. Alone and far from the safety of the cabin, she is attacked and raped by demonically possessed trees, but manages to escape. The others do not believe her, assuming she was attacked by a wild animal. Ash agrees to drive her to town where she can find a place to stay for the night. However, they find that the only bridge connecting the cabin to the rest of the world has been destroyed. Back at the cabin, Cheryl becomes demoniacally possessed, and tells everyone the demons will kill them for being awakened. She then stabs Linda in the ankle with a pencil. Scotty locks Cheryl into the cellar. Shelly is the next person to become possessed by a demon; she attacks Scotty, who eventually dismembers her with an axe. Emotionally shaken by her death, Scotty leaves to find an alternate trail through the woods. Checking on Linda, Ash discovers that she, too, has become possessed, although she makes no attempt to attack him. Scotty returns, suffering from grave injuries caused by the possessed trees. Before losing consciousness, he tells Ash that an alternate trail does exist. Linda and Cheryl unsuccessfully attempt to deceive Ash into believing they are no longer possessed. He locks Linda outside the cabin and tends to Scotty's injuries. Linda sneaks in through the back-door and attacks Ash with a ceremonial dagger, which he uses to impale her. In the woodshed, Ash tries to dismember Linda with a chainsaw, but finds himself unable to do it and buries her instead. She rises from the grave and wrestles with him; he eventually decapitates her with a shovel. Returning to the cabin, Ash finds that Cheryl has escaped. Armed with a shotgun, Ash finds her hiding outside and shoots her in the shoulder. He then descends into the cellar to find extra shotgun shells after barricading the doors. While there, he hears voices and sees blood seeping from numerous crevices and openings in the walls. Scotty, now demoniacally possessed, tries to kill Ash. During their fight, Ash notices the Book of the Dead has fallen near the fireplace and is starting to burn, as are Cheryl and Scotty. Cheryl breaks into the cabin and knocks Ash down with little effort. While Scotty pins him down, she repeatedly beats Ash with a fireplace poker. Ash eventually grabs the book and tosses it into the fireplace as Cheryl raises the poker to impale him. Cheryl and Scotty are beginning to inanimate and rapidly decay as the sun rises and the cabin is now seemingly in peace. As Ash heads outside, an unseen evil speeds through the forest, breaks through the doors of the cabin and descends upon Ash, who turns around and screams in terror. Cast